December 3, 2018 Monday Night RAW
The December 3, 2018 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on December 3, 2018 at the Toyota Center in Houston, Texas. Episode summary The Riott Squad put Natalya through a table About the only positive thing that can be said of The Riott Squad’s continued vendetta against Natalya is that they’ve at least stopped evoking the loss of her father. Apart from that, however, Ruby Riott & Co.’s tormenting of The Queen of Harts continued apace — this week, the trio ambushed Natalya during the start of Raw’s planned opening match, a tag team bout pitting Natalya & Ronda Rousey against Nia Jax & Tamina. Nia and Tamina made quick work of The Baddest Woman on the Planet, and The Queen of Harts was left to The Riott Squad’s mercy, or lack thereof. The 3-on-1 attack was demoralizing enough, but they saved the finishing stroke for last, positioning the former SmackDown Women’s Champion on the apron and driving her through a table they had brought to ringside. Alexa Bliss quickly sent The Riott Squad home, but that wasn't enough for Rousey, who demanded a match with Nia & Tamina. And, unwilling to leave the selection of her partner to The Goddess, the Raw Women's Champion declared she'd find one herself. Sasha Banks & Bayley vs Mickie James & Alicia Fox Last week, Alexa Bliss began her tenure running the Women’s division by holding an open forum with Sasha Banks & Bayley. That ended in a coincidental (?) beatdown from Alicia Fox, Dana Brooke & Mickie James, so Sasha & Bayley walked into the do-over understandably wary that The Goddess was leading them into a trap. Surprisingly, the forum proceeded in an orderly, if tense, fashion, with one big headline item to boot: Asked by a fan what changes they’d make to the Women’s division in 2019, The Boss ‘N’ Hug Connection stated their goal to become the first-ever WWE Women’s Tag Team Champions. That was when Mickie, Alicia and Dana bolted to the ring, but The Goddess quickly seized control of the situation by sanctioning an immediate tag team match between Sasha & Bayley and Mickie & Alicia. The Boss ‘N’ Hug Connection held strong, with Mickie suffering a decisive combo of a backstabber into a Bayley-to-Belly. Ronda Rousey & Ember Moon vs Nia Jax & Tamina Nia Jax & Tamina certainly had the right idea in trying to hand Ronda Rousey a loss en route to her title defense at WWE TLC. Unfortunately for them, The Baddest Woman on the Planet picked an ace as a tag team partner in Ember Moon, and Nia’s plan fell apart at the last second when it turned out she might not be as ready to face Rousey as she claimed. Despite a successful ambush of Rousey before the match began, Nia bailed on the match the second she was tagged in, leaving Tamina to fend for herself against the Raw Women’s Champion. When The Irresistible Force tried to interfere, she was expelled from the ring by The War Goddess, who pounced on Tamina with an Eclipse off the top turnbuckle. All Rousey had to do was apply the Armbar — which she did — and smile for the cameras as she extended her winning streak. As for Jax? She’ll have to do a little more than that. Results * Tag Team Match: Bayley & Sasha Banks defeated Alicia Fox & Mickie James (w/ Dana Brooke) * Tag Team Match: Ember Moon & Ronda Rousey defeated Tamina & Nia Jax by submission Other on-screen talent * Commentator: Renee Young * Ring announcer: JoJo * Interviewer: Charly Caruso Media Category:2018 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Alicia Fox Category:Bayley Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso Category:Dana Brooke Category:Ember Moon Category:Episodes featuring JoJo Category:Liv Morgan Category:Episodes featuring Mickie James Category:Natalya Category:Nia Jax Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:Ronda Rousey Category:Ruby Riot Category:Sarah Logan Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:Episodes featuring Tamina Snuka Category:WWE television episodes